


the spotlight shines upon you

by Lauren (notalwaysweak)



Series: Four-Color Love (A Comic Book Romance) [11]
Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 16:46:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notalwaysweak/pseuds/Lauren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>afullmargin asked: Raj posing nude only to have just his eyes drawn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the spotlight shines upon you

**Author's Note:**

> The Big Bang Theory characters do not belong to me and I am making no money off this work of fan fiction.

Stuart dreamily moves his pencil over the paper in front of him, shading, outlining, cross-hatching. Raj won’t shut up, a torrent of complaints about his position and his coldness and the potential unfair representation of his genitals due to said coldness; it’s fortunate that Stuart isn’t drawing his mouth.

Raj isn’t exactly contorted or anything; he’s draped across the bed, the one fold of sheet hanging over him not actually obscuring his body in the slightest. The late afternoon sunlight falls across him, turning his skin to burnished gold. Stuart has outlined his body twice, but is really focusing on Raj’s eyes.

Raj’s eyes have always compelled him. Dark brown irises, long black lashes, capable of a million different expressions that Stuart knows he couldn’t draw all of even if he had a hundred reincarnations as an artist. Right now Raj looks mildly bored, probably because he’s been lying there for an hour. His eyelids are partway closed, but he’s looking at Stuart through his eyelashes and, judging from the way his pupils dilate when Stuart’s eyes meet his, he’s found something interesting to think about.

“Are you nearly done?”

“Yeah, I guess.”

Raj bounds up off the bed, heedless of how silly – bouncy – he looks, and crosses the room to look at Stuart’s work.

“That’s just my eyes!”

Stuart silently flips back a page and indicates that it isn’t. Raj scans the page and eventually nods.

“I kind of thought that this would be more intense and sexy.”

“You think it’s not sexy for you to be lying there with me wondering what you’re thinking about? Your eyes tell me it’s interesting, but I don’t know the details, so I have to imagine.” Stuart puts down his pencil and stands up, pressing his fully dressed body against Raj’s bare one. He lifts one hand to touch Raj’s cheek, smudging graphite there and not particularly caring. “For example, right now I’m imagining how I can make you stay still for another hour.”

“I can tell you right now that kissing isn’t it.”

Stuart just looks at him. “Isn’t it?”

 

Sure enough, half an hour later, Raj is thoroughly incapable of moving, sprawled out on the bed and looking decadently worn out. His eyes are closed, though, and thus no longer a viable subject.

It doesn’t matter though, because Stuart’s just as unable to move.


End file.
